The Jungle Emperor King (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of The Lion King Cast *Baby Simba - Infant Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Young Simba - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Simba - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Young Nala - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Nala - Lyre (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Timon - Monty (The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa) *Pumbaa - Baampu (The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa) *Mufasa - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sarabi - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Scar - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Shenzi - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion) *Banzai - Tom (Kimba the White Lion) *Ed - Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *The Hyenas - Cape Dogs and The Black Four (Kimba the White Lion) *Rafiki - Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *Zazu - Pauly Parrot (Kimba the White Lion) *Sarafina - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Lions - Various lions and lionesess *The Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age and Brother Bear) *The Giraffes - Giraffes (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Zebras - Zebras (Dumbo) *The Monkeys - Monkeys (Jumanji) *The Mouse - Baitmouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Groundhog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Fantasia: Night on Bald Mountain) *The Beetle - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip * sabrswg3.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrarmb1.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabhit3.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit03.wav * FastSabr.wav * sabrswg2.wav soundsblaster.zip * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * trprout.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * remotefire01.wav troopervoices.zip * i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip * i00s130z.wav * i00s131z.wav * i00s127z.wav * i00s129z.wav sounds_light.zip * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ * saberhum1.wav * saberhum5.wav * saberhup7.wav * saberhup8.wav * saberhup9.wav Trivia *Kimba will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. *Leo will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kitty will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. *Lyre will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Claw will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Cassius, Tom, and Tab will carry guns throughout the entire movie. Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia